


Missed Opportunity

by Rikutsu



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikutsu/pseuds/Rikutsu
Summary: Laxus is the first to notice. The rest of the Raijinshuu is on board with the idea. Except Bickslow, who is too far into his denial and acceptance of his presumed inevitable failure to take a chance.Rated teen and up due to Laxus and his bad mouth.
Relationships: Implied NaLu - Relationship, One-sided BixLu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Finally getting back into writing!
> 
> This is just a little plot bunny that attacked me while rewatching Fairy Tail. It's a one-shot. I don't plan on adding more chapters, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will strike me in the future. Please note that it has not been beta read and I only spent maybe an hour on it. Still, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_If you don't take a chance,_

_you don't stand a chance._

* * *

"If you keep staring like that, you're only going to creep her out."

Had he been anyone else, Bickslow might have startled at the sudden revelation that his team leader knew exactly what was going on inside that helmeted head of his. Instead, he only lifted his shoulders into a shrug and asked, "What?" Laxus almost rolled his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. We all know that you've had the hots for blondie ever since she kicked your ass." steel gray eyes dared the sieth mage to object. He would have, except now Freed was watching him with a raised brow and Evergreen was giving him a smug smile from behind that damn fan she always carried around. Bickslow had thought he was doing a pretty good job of appearing nonchalant about watching the blonde woman. After all, with his mask in place, there was no way anyone would notice whenever he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, but apparently, he had gone from glancing to openly staring, because Laxus was pointing it out. And although he didn't doubt how well he and his teammates knew each other, he had been so sure that they weren't going to notice. They shouldn't have noticed how his eyes continued to be drawn to her every move. They shouldn't have noticed how he could become lost in the sight of her soul. How his longing for forgiveness turned into longing for her attention. How that was slowly morphing into desire for her affections.

"She didn't kick my ass. She just got lucky with that playboy lion." he defended, attempting to steer the conversation away from what was his growing fascination and on toward safer territory. Natsu's annoying voice rose over the second floor railing and Bickslow resisted the urge to glance at Lucy again. That's right. It was no secret that the majority of the guild figured that the stellar mage and the pyro would eventually become a thing, so it was safer to pretend he wasn't developing a crush on her. He told himself that if she was happy with the flaming idiot, then he would be alright.

"Not the point." the lighting slayer grunted.

Evergreen's smile widened from behind her fan and they all could hear it in her voice when she interjected with, "You know, with two handsome partners on her team, one of them in bound to sweep her off her feet eventually." He disagreed with the handsome comment, but this time, didn't resist when the urge to turn and watch Lucy and her teammates struck him. _Damn it_. Evergreen was right about one thing; if not Natsu, then maybe Gray. "We aren't going to stay young forever." Translation: Lucy wasn't going to stay single forever. One day, she would settle down with someone. Bickslow ignored the tiny voice at the back of his mind whispering that he should be that someone and narrowed his eyes at the sight below. The ice mage had thrown an arm around Lucy's shoulders and was leaning forward to get in Natu's face. Bickslow couldn't hear what they were arguing about from where he sat with his team, but with how the fire maniac was attempting to drag the blonde from Gray's grip, no doubt it was over her.

His teammates watched him watch Lucy. Laxus must have taken pity on him, because he decided to relay what was happening with his dragon hearing. "He's just trying to get a rise out of Natsu. Said something about stealing blondie away for a mission that includes just the two of them." he snorted. Bickslow scowled and tore his veiled gaze away from the scene.

"I didn't ask you for-"

"That could change one day." Normally, Bickslow would have an insult at the ready anytime Evergreen stuck her nose into his buisness, but the idea of the blonde beauty falling for either one of those idiot teammates of hers left him speechless. The thought irritated him too much for him to come up with a witty retort.

Freed had been a silent observer thus far, but now he spoke, saying simply, "So Laxus is right." A quiet Bickslow was all the answer Freed needed. When Laxus first brought it up, he had assumed it was just a passing fancy. Who wouldn't be attracted to a woman who could defeat you in battle? However, that reaction made it perfectly clear to the rune mage that Bickslow was probably more into Lucy than even Bickslow himself realized.

"No, he's not." came the immediate denial and amusement tugged at the corner of Freed's lips. "You're all reading into things too much, geeze!" Bickslow grumbled, shoving himself away from the table and crossing his arms. Heat surged across his face and it was suddenly very hot inside of the guild. He wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or due to the mental image of being in Gray's current place that his mind supplied. It might have been both. His totems came to life from where they had been sitting on the table and circled him, seemingly concerned at his agitated state of mind. Laxus wasn't fooled.

"Dude, you got it bad." the slayer chuckled, shaking his head.

"I do not!"

"Judging by your quick denial, I would have to agree with Laxus." Evergreen smirked. She snapped her fan shut, pointing it at him with a sudden, serious expression. Bickslow was hardly ready for what was sure to be a lecture that he didn't want to hear.

"Get that thing out of my face." he warned.

While she did put away her fan, Evergreen wasn't about to let things go. "Listen up." she said, ignoring the groan of protest her fellow mage threw out. "Keep denying it and it will only get worse for you. We can't have you distracted during a mission."

Bickslow expected more, but to his relief - and dismay - Laxus cut in with, "She's right. Figure your shit out. If it's not serious, then get the fuck over it." With his entire team on his back, Bickslow took his leader's advice and really did take some time to figure things out. He spent the rest of the day inside his own thoughts. His team, thankfully, allowed him to think undisturbed. They didn't talk about it the next day. Neither did they question him the following day after that. By the end of the week, Evergreen seemed to grow impatient with his indecision.

"Just make up your mind already!" she had practically screeched in his face. The fairy woman had taken it upon herself to befriend Lucy during the week. Partly to torment the seith mage and partly to really get to know the blonde, just in case Bickslow decided to get over himself and ask her out, thus bringing her into their circle. Evergreen had been pleasantly surprised to find that she and Lucy enjoyed much of the same things. Over the week, she had grown fond of the celestial mage and could now proudly say that Lucy was one of her good friends. Even Freed had spent a few hours chatting with her about novels and writing. And while Lucy didn't speak often to Laxus, when she did, he listened. It was obvious that he appreciated how she treated him like any other person and respected his preference to be mostly left alone. Bickslow's team was practically rubbing it in his face with how well Lucy fit right in with them. The only problem was that he had been too wrapped up with trying to convince himself that he was _not_ , in fact crushing on Lucy to spend any time with her as the others had. When Evergreen had all but dragged the stellar mage up the stairs that first day to join them at the table, he had been so unprepared that he swore his temperature rose to boiling and he had fumbled through an excuse he couldn't quite remember before shooting out of the guildhall like his ass was on fire. The next few times Lucy had joined them were more tolerable, but he'd spent most of it flipping between trying to act casual and stoically ignoring the blonde every time she smiled so that he wasn't left a stuttering mess. Natsu wasn't happy with how much time his partner had been spending on the second floor. Twice, he attempted to barge up to them and twice, Laxus had sent him flying right back down the stairs to hit the ground floor, twitching with electricity. Of course, Lucy scolded the slayer for it, but his toothy grin told them that he was aware it was half-hearted.

When the start of the second week rolled around and Bickslow had once again vacated the table with another excuse that was no doubt as lame as he was behaving, Lucy leaned slightly towards Laxus from her spot between him and Evergreen with a questioning glance at the hulking man and wondered, "Do I make Bickslow uncomfortable?" Laxus wanted to laugh, but he prided himself on restraint. He shared a look with Evergreen, who had whipped out her fan in order to hide her grin and cleared his throat.

"Nah, he's just weird as fuck" he replied. Freed gave a snicker that only Laxus was able to catch and quickly shuffled through the pages of the book that was open before him, pretending that he was searching for something to hide his mirth. Before Lucy could respond, her pyromaniac of a partner came barreling up the stairs, shouting about something or other, but Laxus didn't care what it was and promptly zapped the pink-haired idiot with enough volts to send him tumbling over the railing of the stairs.

He smashed into the bar in front of Mira, who shrieked out a surprised, "Laxus!"

The lightning slayer did laugh, then as Natsu leapt up and began shaking his fists, stomping and yelling about Laxus needed to come down and fight him. "Serves him right. That asshole isn't invited." he stated through booming laughter.

Afterwards, Lucy headed down to see what her friend had been raving about. The S-class team observed the way Natsu was too familiar with her, the way Lucy allowed him to basically drape himself all over her and how when she smiled at him, her expression softened into one of fondness and adoration. They went off on a mission that he had picked out, leaving Gray and Erza behind. It wasn't unusual, but Laxus had the nagging feeling that if Bickslow didn't make a move soon, he was going to miss his chance. Natsu was a moron, but he wasn't completely stupid. His growing ire with the Raijinshuu and how often Lucy came to hang out with them was bred of jealousy. It was misplaced, with the pyro shooting Laxus dangerous glares every time the blonde woman greeted him, but that jealousy was eventually going to push Natsu into confessing if he actually had a thing for Lucy. Belatedly, Laxus realized that the mission the fire slayer had just left for would likely present the opportunity for Natsu to bring something like that up. Before, he might have brushed this whole thing off, but he was a changed man. Fairy Tail had seen to that. He cared more about his teammates now than he ever had. Bickslow was probably going have his heart broken. He was in denial now, but that could change soon. And although Laxus would never admit to it out loud, the thought of his friend suffering would hurt.

Evergreen must have come to the same conclusion as he did, because she turned to Laxus with a tight-lipped expression and sighed, "Poor Bicks. He doesn't stand a chance."


End file.
